Just a Stupid Cold
by LittleLawLover
Summary: Recovering from a cold, Neo Lyn gets a lot of unwanted company from the Heart Pirates when she just wants to be alone. Law comes to her rescue, or not. (One Shot with plans of full story with Neo Lyn in future, Law/FemHarry)


Just a Stupid Cold

It was very unexpected for her to get sick. It hardly ever happened. Though, as tough as she was, she still had gotten a horrible cold due to her manipulation of the weather. Irony at it's finest. She can control certain types of weather yet can't keep herself from getting sick. And the Heart Pirates were doing everything they could to make her even more miserable…er, comfortable. And she meant that literally. They were doing _everything and anything_ to make her feel more miserabl… _comfortable_ during her time in bed.

She knew they were just trying to help. But she wished they would just leave her in some peace and quiet. That's all she really needed. Just to remain in her room, relaxing and resting.

A frustrated groan left her lips when there was a knock at her door. It was one of her current _nurses._ She wondered which one it was now.

"Neo Lyn-chan!" Penguin called from behind the closed door.

 _Penguin_ , she thought. He, Shachi, and Bepo were the top three that came to her while she had been down with her cold. As much as she loved the boys, sometimes she wanted to drop kick them over the side of the Polar Tang.

"I brought you some soup!" Penguin said.

She sighed. There was no point in trying to prevent him from coming. It was Law's orders that she kept eating and drink a lot of fluids while she was _under the weather_. She heard that a lot. She was unfortunately bombarded with weather jokes all the time. A small part of her has gotten use to the crew talking to her that way. She had, unintentionally grew close to them, especially to their tall, dark, and handsome captain. She felt her cheeks flare up at the though of the Surgeon of Death at the same time she said, "Come in."

She wanted to reach other and snatch the word back but it was too late. The door opened and Penguin walked in. Her cheeks burned brighter upon the man seeing her. He gasped. "Lyn-chan! Your face is all red! Are you getting a fever now?! Should I go get the captain?!"

"No, Penguin," Neo Lin said, trying desperately to get her face to go back to normal. "You don't need to go get Law. I'm okay. I just got a little flustered. That's all."

"Oh, well, okay then," Penguin said, unsure about not going to get the captain.

She could feel his hidden eyes running all over her. She could tell he wasn't sure he bought what she said. "I'm fine. Really. You brought me soup?"

"Yeah." Penguin looked down at the tray in his hand before walking over to her bedside where the chair they used was still sitting. He sat down and placed the tray on her nightstand. He then picked up the spoon, spooned the tomato soup, and blew on it.

"Oi, Penguin! You don't have to blow on my soup for me!" Neo Lyn protested. "I can do it myself!"

"It's no trouble at all," Penguin said, ignoring the frustrated look on her face as he continued to blow on her soup.

Neo Lyn sighed internally. She had long ago had to force her tolerance level of the crew to improve. She was so use to living by herself that it was a big adjustment from living alone to living with a crew of pirates that totally sixteen, fifteen men and one male bear. She still couldn't believe that she had been forced to join this crew, or short of joined. She wasn't really an official member yet no matter how close she was to the crew and especially their infamous Captain Law.

"Say Ah!" Penguin chirped, a wild grin on his lips.

Neo Lyn could feel her blood starting to boil in response to the man's hand moving towards her mouth. Again, she had to wonder how she ended up here. She was also wondering why she didn't take the many chances she had to escape. Still she knew better than to resist him. If she did, he could and would go tell Law about it. And that was the last thing she wanted. She had no doubt that he would force feed her. He's done it before after all. She clenched her hands around the blanket that was pooled over her legs. "I can feed myself."

"I know you can, but I want to help you," Penguin said. "You're still resting."

Neo Lyn opened her mouth to protest but instead of words coming out the spoon went in. She had no choice but to take it now. The vibrate, hot spices danced over her tongue, making her reluctance ways drop away from her. She swallowed. It tasted so good, she had to admit to herself.

"Is it good?" Penguin asked.

"Yes," Neo Lyn admitted out loud. And she continued to let him feed her. Spoon by spoon the man fed her every last drop of the soup. And spoon by spoon her annoyance for being treated like a child went up and down until the soup was finally gone. Maybe now he'd leave. Brushing her mouth off with the napkin he had with him, she brushed her light blue hair over her shoulder. "That was good. Thank you, Penguin."

"Glad you liked it," Penguin said. "Made it myself."

"You cook?" Neo Lyn said. "I didn't know that."

"Only occasionally," Penguin said, his cheeks tinting pink. "I don't do it often. When I'm sick I like tomato soup. It always makes me feel a lot better. This is actually a secret recipe that my grandmother taught me before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Neo Lyn said, feel a strange sense of sadness in her chest.

"It's fine." Penguin shook his head. "It was a long time ago. This is actually the first time I've made this soup for anyone."

"What?" Neo Lyn asked. Did she hear that correctly? Penguin only made this soup for her and himself? No one else?

"Kinda silly, but I like keeping this recipe for myself," Penguin said. "It makes me feel closer to her. Almost like she's still here with me." He paused for two beats. His cheeks lit up again. With a nervous chuckle he rubbed the back of his head. "It sounds silly doesn't it? Soup making me feel like my grandma is still here."

"Well, I don't really know my family, so I can't understand how you feel, but I don't think it sounds silly," Neo Lyn said. "It's kind of…sweet. I guess."

"Thanks, Lyn-chan," Penguin said with a sincere smile. "I knew you wouldn't laugh at me for telling you that."

"Of course not," Neo Lyn said. She opened her mouth to speak more, but was interrupted by the door swinging open to real Shachi with a book in his hand.

"Hey! What ware you doing in here?" Shachi asked.

"I was just giving Lyn-chan some soup," Penguin replied.

"Oh, we'll I'm here to read to her." Shachi waved the book he had. "So you can leave now."

"What?!" Penguin protested. "I'm not leaving!"

"I need that chair!" Shachi said.

"I don't care!" Penguin shot back. "I just got here! We were talking! You can come back later!"

"I'm not coming back!" Shachi said. "I'm the one who just got here!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Bepo asked while he entered into the room. "How are you feeling, Lyn-chan?"

"Fine, Bepo," Neo Lyn said with a smile. Bepo was by far her favorite Heart Pirate, with the exception of Law of course. She had always loved animals. They were a lot more fun and trust worthy in her mind. And her relationship with the bear got started off differently from the rest of the crew. She had saved him from slave traders who were looking to make a quick buck off of him.

"What are you doing here?!" Shachi and Penguin demanded.

"I was just coming to talk to Lyn-chan for a while," Bepo said, holding up some maps he had brought with him. "And show her some of my maps. I've gotten better at drawing them thanks to her."

"What?!" the boys shrieked. "She doesn't want to look at maps! That's boring!"

"I'm sorry." Bepo hung his head in a dark cloud of depression.

"Stop doing that!" they cried.

"Hey, hey! What's going on in here?" Jackson, one of the sub's mechanics, asked as he entered into the room.

"Seriously," another mechanic, Jon, said.

"Neo Lyn, is suppose to be resting," Chase, a medic, said as he too entered the room followed by several other members of the Heart Pirates.

Neo Lyn groaned in frustration. Almost the entire crew was in her room now. She was starting to get hot from all of the bodies surrounding her. It all of the heat and noise was making her feel worse. "Guys?"

"Hey! You all get out of here!" Penguin said. "We were talking!"

"You were feeding her soup! You're done! So you get out!" Shachi said.

"No you!"

"I said you!"

"Uh, guys?" Neo Lyn tried again.

"I want to show her my maps."

"The captain won't want us all in here."

"We really should leave."

"THEN LEAVE!"

"Don't yell at us!"

Neo Lyn sighed as her room became filled with a whirlwind of words, shouts, and insults. It was starting to give her a headache right between her eyebrows. She couldn't handle anymore of this. Lifting her hand, she formed a small dark cloud in her hand. She let it float above them all. From the storm brewing, wind began to blow inside of the sub. You'd think that that would have gotten the men's attention, but it didn't. They just kept arguing and arguing. Even after Neo Lyn released a clap of thunder. She had to released two really sharp cracks of thunder before the pirates would look at her. She glared at them when they did. But before she could open her mouth and yell at them…

"What are you all doing in here?" Law asked when he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

The room went quiet. The Heart Pirates bodies stiffened up like boards. Neo Lyn let her storm fade away. She placed her hands on her lap and just stared at the man who could make her heart race wildly inside of her chest like it was doing right now. She swallowed hard and hoped no one could hear how hard her heart was beating.

"I told you all that you need to leave Neo-ya alone," Law said, sending a glare at each one of his guilty looking subordinates. "She doesn't need all this yelling."

"Sorry, Captain," they all said while they quickly scurried out of the room. "We won't do it again."

Law sighed once they all were finally out of the room.

"That really wasn't necessary," Neo Lyn said, kneading her eyebrows. It was a lie. Both knew it. And both knew the crew was still excited to have a woman on the sub. It was a refresher from only having men so far.

Law, despite the fact he'd never admit it, loved having a woman on board. She, without realizing it, caused his crew to be more clean and presentable. "It was necessary. They were bothering you."

"I guess." Neo Lyn shrugged. She gulped when Law closed the door with his foot, not taking his steel colored eyes off her bright blue orbs. Her heart started racing even more, pounding against her ribs like she had swallowed a drum. She tried her hardest to keep her blushing under control. Who knows what this man would do if she turned red right this second? He probably warp her to the infirmary and sit on her, probably literally, until she got over her cold. Her heart skipped a beat when he started walking over to her. She gulped again when he sat down on her bed, dropped his sword up against the wall, and dropped his hat on her nightstand where the soup bowl and tray use to be. She pressed herself back against her pillow, in a lame attempted at escaping him, when she noticed him moving in closer to her. "What are yo-"

His lips slammed down on hers. Easily, from her shock, he was able to slip his tongue inside of her mouth tomato soup covered mouth. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, he brush his tongue to the left, to the right, to the top of her mouth, under her tongue, and repeated all those motions several more times while his right hand drifted to the bottom of her shirt.

She tried to stop his roaming hand, knowing what he was planning on doing with it, but his other hand grabbed onto hers, freeing his right hand to continue it's journey up her shirt. Reaching the bottom of her bra, he freed her luscious mounds from their confinement and started kneading them gently. It didn't take long before a moan escaped her mouth from his attention. She mentally cursed at herself knowing it spurred him on harder. Not releasing her in the slightest bit, he managed to straddle over her legs. He then hooked his hands around her hips and pulled her down into a laying position.

She squeaked in protest but he refused to stop ravaging her mouth. Well, he didn't stop until he pushed her shirt up to reveal her flesh to him. His lips then trailed down away from her lips, over the soft flesh of her neck until he made it to her beautiful mounds. He latched onto her. Her body betrayed her desires to push him away as she ached for more. Soft then hard suckles released several moans of squeaks and moans from her as she arched into him. Her hands then found their way into his thick black mane, pulling him closer to her body as much as she could. She wanted even more from him. He wanted more. But both knew it wasn't the right time for that. This was all they could do for now.

And too soon, it was over. Their tattered pants mixing together in heated delight at the feelings they could pull from the other. Law pulled her bra and shirt back into place before lying down beside her. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair. "You should rest now."

"I was resting until your crew and _yourself_ came in here to bug me," Neo Lyn hissed through her pants.

Law chuckled and only tightened his hold on her. "I'm your _doctor_. You have to listen to me."

"I'm the weather _expert_ ," Neo Lyn shot back. "It's just a stupid cold. I don't need all of this. And I don't _need you_."

Law chuckled deeply at her feeble attempt at her lie. He leaned down to her ear, his breath tickling her skin as he spoke. He said, "Yes, it is just a stupid cold. But I'm still your doctor. And you're going to listen to me, Neo. And, by the way, you taste really good with tomato soup."

"You're my _kidnapper_ ," Neo Lyn hissed back. "And I hope you catch this stupid cold."

I'm thinking about extending this into a longer story, if people show enough interest in it. Not sure at the moment. Thanks for reading! Later!


End file.
